It may be winter outside
by Freya82
Summary: Christmas Fic! Based around ATIFIL. Its a week before Christmas and Harry and Nikki are getting in the festive mood! Ok rating has changed, if you're under 18 get lost!
1. Chapter 1

Nikki turned and closed her front door softly behind her. She began to unbutton her coat. She felt warm.

"Its warm in here" she thought and smiled. Usually upon return from a call out at 4am she would rush to her kitchen to turn on the boiler, leaving her coat on, her heels clacking loudly , the sound echoing off the walls in the cold, dark house. The smell of toast and coffee wafted into her nostrils. She was unaware that a contented smile was beginning to turn the corners of her mouth. She pushed the kitchen door open tentatively as not to startle him. He was standing with his back to her buttering toast. Clad only in a pair of jockey style white boxers and navy t shirt. A slight lump formed in Nikki's throat.

"I'll be doing your post mortem soon if you don't lay off that butter". Her tone was light but she felt the familiar delicious tension creep into her.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, whipping around to face her, the butter knife clanged loudly on the tiled floor.

She giggled. Harry was suddenly very aware he was wearing tight boxers. He held the toast in front of him. "It's not the butter that'll kill me its you, bloody hell Nikki you almost gave me a heart attack".

"High praise" she said still smiling as she reached for the other slice of toast on his plate.

"I was trying to be quiet in here and everything, I didn't want to wake you. I never heard you leave". He glanced at the clock. 4.05am

"What time you get the call out?" he asked taking in the dark circles beneath her eyes as he turned on the kettle to boil some water for her.

Nikki's hand found the back of her neck and shoulders. "12.30, about half an hour after I fell asleep…double suicide. Elderly couple. She had very severe MS….he couldn't bear to be without her I suppose. Or bear the thought of prison…what about you where are you off to?"

"Two car RTA. Boy racers playing chicken I think. Both lost….better get going actually" he said before swallowing a gulp of coffee. The kettle clicked off and he retrieved her favourite mug from the cupboard. He dropped a teabag in it and made her sweet milky tea the way she liked it as she slipped her boots off. He presented the cup to her as she stood before him smiling gratefully in her stocking feet. "She's so small without her heels" he thought, fighting the urge to pick her up.

"Thanks Harry" she said taking the mug and swallowing with appreciation. She knew she shouldn't get too used to this. Their living arrangements were only temporary. Harry had been in her house only a week….his flat would be ready soon. Her hand found her neck again. "Oh I think I pulled something, I turned a funny way at that scene…trying to reach a box of pills that rolled under a bed".

"Here let me" he said softly without even thinking. His mouth had engaged before his brain had a chance to catch up and within seconds he found his hands moving her hair to one side and his fingers kneading her flesh.

"God Harry that's good" she whispered rocking back against him. "Oh Shit" Harry thought trying to fight the inevitable before she felt it against her lower back. The sound of his mobile buzzing across the counter top rescued him and he sprung away from her as if she was a hot plate. He put the phone to his ear. "Harry Cunningham…..great…thanks…yes….I know where it is….I'll be there shortly".

Nikki stretched her neck and turned away from him, her face flushed. She pretended she didn't notice the increased bulge in his boxers and sipped her tea. "Dangerous dangerous dangerous" echoed around her head. Harry drained the last of his coffee and made for the door "Better get dressed…there's some volterol in my room I'll get it for you". Harry bounded away and Nikki rubbed her face. Maybe it was just the tiredness taking over. It's Harry for god sake. My best friend Harry. Best friend of almost a decade. "He was just being nice and you are being a fool" she scolded herself. "So what if he was getting a hard on, he's a man….its early…its prime erection time….god he looked good in those boxers". Sexual tension or not she was enjoying the domesticity they had fallen into. Her house was warm. The tea was great. The company was great. The massage had been great. Harry was great. Harry is great. She munched on his toast and swallowed it with mouthfuls of tea. He returned to her five minutes later dressed in his windbreaker and hat. It was freezing outside and rain with high winds were forecast later that morning. With one week before Christmas the chance of a white one was slim. Poor Harry, he was probably going to get soaked.

"You look like a burglarer" Nikki said grinning at him. He grabbed the last of his toast from her hand and shoved it in his mouth. "And you look like a slut" he said cheerfully and ran towards the door. In spite of her outrage she giggled heartily. When he reached the front door Harry quickly turned around and made his way back towards her. She was exhausted looking with no make up but her eyes were shining, her smile radient. She had two odd socks on. A navy and a black one. One was his he realised recognising a small logo. For reasons he could not grasp this made him smile broadly. He loved being the only one to see her like this. Harry dug into his jacket pocket and retrieved the volterol. He placed it in her soft, warm hand. "Here, it'll help a bit. I'll pick you up some Difene on the way back".

"Thank you" she said softly "Be careful its getting really wild out there", the concern genuine in her voice. He nodded. "Go to bed ok, get some rest. I'll see you in the office later. Make sure there's buns …..and don't let Leo eat the pink ones. Or at least hide one for me" and he winked at her. He closed the door before she had a chance to reply. Nikki left the kitchen and stopped outside Harry's bedroom door. Her spare room. The door was ajar. She pushed it open. He hadn't made the bed. She didn't mind. She wasn't thinking of that. She was thinking "the bed is probably still warm. It looks warm". Her own bed would be cold. She was too tired to fight her own wishes or to stop and analyse them. Tiredness was conquering her. She was due in the office at 11. She had to get some sleep. She consciously ordered herself to stop thinking and stripped to her underwear. She retrieved the t shirt Harry had been wearing minutes before which was discarded at the end of the bed. She slipped it over her head. His scent filled her nose. Nikki pulled back the duvet and sunk into the bed and into a deep sleep.

Nikki woke fifteen minutes before the alarm on her phone sounded. She looked around the room and with more embarressment that she cared to admit at that moment realised where she was. She sat up. "God why did I sleep in Harry's bed? In Harry's clothes?". As she pushed herself up the muscles in her neck sung and snapped a memory like an elastic band. Ah yes. Now you remember. Nikki swung her legs out of the bed and looked down at herself. Harry's T shirt came to the top of her thighs.

"What on earth would he think if he saw you now?" she began the internal lecture. Her mind flashed to an image of him in white boxers. The material tightening around his crotch. "That wasn't you that was evolution" she said aloud and began making the bed quickly, overtaken with the sudden fear that he might walk through the door any second and demand a restraining order when he saw her. She whipped his T shirt off and left it folded neatly at the end of the bed. "I need to go on a date" she thought as she hopped into the shower. It smelled like Harry's hair/body wash. The lone bottle stood amongst her scrubs, shower foams, shower gels, shampoo, conditioner, masks and body oils. She closed her eyes.

"Please don't leave". She opened her eyes. Her brain was fiercely pushing unwanted thoughts to the forefront of her consciousness. She remembered the feel of Harry's long fingers kneading her skin. His large hands enveloping her narrow shoulders. She wondered how her breasts would feel in those hands. Nikki pressed her forehead to the wall of the shower. She wasn't going to do it. That would be the undoing of her. She was not going to fantasise about Harry in the shower. She found herself wondering if he did it. If he touched himself in her shower. She turned the water to a cooler setting and finished washing her hair. Nikki turned to her wardrobe and began pulling out clothes. She settled on a figure hugging navy jersey dress and black heels. It was comfortable and always made her feel good. No. Not good. Sexy. She needed to feel sexy today. Wanted. Desired. Whatever it was about this little number, police flirted with her more, lab techs did all her photocopying and Paul the baker gave her two extra buns (Harry always ate them - "You should sleep with him, I'll get one of those cake sized ones". "You mean a cake?"…."No a cake sized bun. It's a bun but the size of a cake". "But wouldn't that make it a cake?". "No no woman it's a giant bun, you know the ones I mean", "They are not buns Harry they are cupcakes", "Shut up Leo you thief, if I want your two cents I'll ask you, this is between me and Nikki - so when are you shagging Paul?". Nikki went to the kitchen and groaned when she saw Harry's mess. Well she conceded it was really her mess too since she stole half his breakfast. She couldn't believe it was only six days to Christmas. The house remained undecorated. Distinctly unfestive. Neither of them had brought up the issue of Christmas Day. They weren't actively avoiding the subject she thought, they had just been so damn busy this week. The Christmas period was always bumper to bumper bodies. Homeless people freezing to death, suicides, drink drivers killing themselves and other poor buggers unlucky enough to be in their paths, bad domestics evolving into murders. Herself and Harry had been passing each other like ships in the night. Unspoken rituals had emerged. Whoever had to get up set the heating to come on. Tea/coffee would be made for whoever was called out - well this only happened when Harry was on call - Nikki would always hear him leave and rose instantly when he returned. They'd lost hours in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting before announcing "Shit! I've to be in the office in two hours!". They were both on call the past two days and she enjoyed the extra facet of intimacy the late nights/early mornings gave their conversations. He was gentler, less prone to outrageous jokes and prodding, he stood closer to her and spoke in almost hushed tones as if they were in danger of waking some other unknown occupant of the house. On more than one occasion they had both asked "Why are we whispering?!". She liked the way he looked when he first woke up, his hair unruly, his jaw unshaven, sleep in his eyes, the way he made her tea just the way she liked it. The Harry brew it was coming to be known. Her mind drifted back to the few minutes by the sink, when he had turned her gently by the shoulders so that she was standing in front of him, his breath warm on the back of her neck. The feel of rough fingers against soft skin. The rise and fall of his chest as she leaned back against him. The distinctive hardness pressing gently at the base of her spine…Nikki swallowed and released a breath. She definitely needed a date. Nikki resolved to get some decorations and a tree on her way home that evening. She dreaded asking Harry what his plans were. She hadn't brought it up with Leo either. She was completely alone this Christmas. It was a strange feeling. To be the sole surviving member of a family. She didn't want to think about it. It would be a relief being on call Christmas day. It was only one day. 24 little hours. She had worked on Christmas a few times over the years and it wasn't so bad. It was always so busy the day flew by.

Leo was in a boisterous mood as Nikki entered the office. He grabbed her gently by the arm and steered her towards her desk. "Look! We did it, so glad we got this in before the new year". Leo was pointing excitedly at the latest edition of the American Journal of Forensic Medicine and Pathology. He picked up the publication "Page 34, there we are! Well done. I'm taking us all out for a curry and drinks tonight if you're up for it". Nikki beamed at him. The three of them had spent two months working on the paper. She flung her arms around him "That's brilliant Leo, this is great!". She pressed a kiss to his cheek just as Harry walked in "Don't mind me, would you two like some privacy?". He looked exhausted. His face slightly weather beaten and reddened by the wind. He took off his coat and flopped in his chair, well Nikki's chair, as Nikki had one knee balanced precariously on his chair as she clung to Leo. She turned and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him up and failing miserably. She pulled and he pulled back, easily causing her to loose her balance and fall towards him. She placed one hand against his chest. Their noses were almost touching. Leo smirked. "We got published Harry!" she exclaimed, pushing herself off him. He gripped her arms and pushed her backwards so she was standing straight. Fuck he loved that dress. He rose with her and lifted her up and spun her around once. "Woo! Bout bloody time! We are definitely going on a piss up Leo, not taking no for an answer".

"He's bringing us for curry aswell!" Nikki shouted over Harry's whoops. "He is?" he spun and made a lurch towards Leo "Come here till I give you a spin too!". Leo was rescued by the phone which started to ring just as Harry made a dive at him. "Pathology, Professor Dalton speaking".

Harry moved towards Nikki, pointedly looking her up and down "Now…" he began as he entered her personal space "where are my buns?"

"Leo has eaten-" she started

"The bastard-" he hissed through gritted teeth. She could smell the peppermint gum on his breath as it tickled her face.

Nikki didn't flinch and continued whispering "I've saved you some though, Paul gave me an extra two this morning. I've hidden them from Leo". Harry moved his body in line with his head which had been leaning towards her. "That's my girl, and where have you hidden them?" he looked pointedly over her body again and Nikki collapsed into a fit of giggles which won a disapproving look from Leo "I'm sorry Chief Inspector could you repeat that-".


	2. Chapter 2

Leo hung up the phone, the joy which was etched across his face mere moments before was now replaced with grim resignation. "Nikki" he called running a hand through his hair. She pulled herself out of Harry's orbit and approached her boss. He was writing a postal code on a slip of paper. He handed it to her "Can you take this one, it's a bad RTA, mother and child". Nikki nodded and regarded Leo with sadness, "sure" she whispered and turned towards the locker room. The atmosphere regained an element of professionalism and Harry rose from his chair and followed Nikki, leaving Leo alone with his grief. "It doesn't really get easier does it?" Nikki asked "Poor Leo, I hate seeing him like this".

"Don't worry, we'll show him a good time tonight. Take his mind off it a little bit". Nikki slung her bag over her shoulder and winced. She set the bag on the floor as Harry dangled a blister of tablets before her nose. "Take two" he ordered.

"Yes Doctor" she said sweetly and he smiled his appreciation. Nikki turned suddenly towards her locker and retrieved a brown paper bag "Oh take these before they go stale". She threw Harry his bag of buns. He unfolded the paper and sniffed in blissful gratitude "What did you do to get these?, they are the biggest ones yet.."

"Nothing…..he did hint at sharing some the next time over coffee".

"Right….and?"

"And what?"

"Will I be getting my bun cake soon then?"

"Maybe. He is a lovely guy and he sure can bake".

"Hmmmm. A few baked goods and you're anybodys' eh Alexander".

She knew Harry didn't mean it but there was a niggling voice at the back of her mind which often wondered if Harry actually believed she was easy. He recognised the hurt flicker in her eyes as soon as he said this and instantly regretted it. "But then pot kettle eh" he tried to recover "you know you've no shortage of admirers these days. Only this morning I had to ward off your old colleague Dumbledore who ambled down here looking for you wearing a pair of reindeer antlers with mistloe hanging off them. He left a tin of chocolate kimberlys by the way. They're in my desk drawer. Have to keep them out of Dalton's sight…he is expecting a smooch in return for them though so don't say I didn't warn you".

"Hmmm I am spoiled for choice, a creepy old colleague and a baker I actually don't really fancy…." Nikki picked up her bag and gave Harry a wave with a close mouthed smile "Lucky me, see you later, don't demolish the kimberlys before I get back". He watched her leave. "Idiot. Bloody bloody stupid idiot". He wanted to scream at her that she looked amazing in that dress. That the entire campus, students, staff, men even some women were lusting after her. Maybe that was the problem. She believed lusting was all anyone was interested in. Harry's gaze fell to the floor. He didn't want to follow the tracks of this train of thought. Sure there had been occasions in the past when he had lusted after Nikki, he was only human and she was drop dead gorgeous but she was consigned to "best friend, baby sister material" years ago. This past week though…God this past week. He knew it was a bad idea taking her up on her offer. He found himself wishing that he wouldn't have to leave. He looked forward to going 'home'. Smelling her everywhere, on the sheets, the towels, the cushions on the couch. He relished the evenings when both exhausted they would sit together on the couch watching a DVD and she would inevitably fall asleep. Head lolling around on his shoulder or against his chest. He would have to fight, really fight to stop himself stroking her hair, her face. "Oh god Nikki" he groaned and sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Oh God Nikki what? Or do I want to know?" Leo asked. What had Harry done now? He knew them moving in together was a bad idea however temporary the arrangement.

Harry's head snapped up "Nothing, nothing, its just it seems the only reason I open my mouth these days is to exchange one foot for the other".

"Did you secretly marry her?" Leo quipped

"May as well have. I keep doing the wrong thing and we're not having sex".

"Good" Leo said pointedly and Harry furrowed his brow in frustration. "Sod off Leo" he muttered.

"What was that?" Leo called from the shower area.

"I said Geldoff - I have to pick up a CD of Christmas songs for my mum - was just trying to remember the name of the live aid bloke".

"Go do some work" Leo bellowed as the sound of water hitting the floor echoed around the locker room.

The ad lib fib made Harry realise he hadn't rung his mum yet. She'd left three messages over the past two days for him to call her. He sat at his desk and punched his home number onto the keypad. He absently pinched strands of blonde hair off his chair as he waited for his mum to answer.

"Harry! Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone?!"

"Hello mum…Happy Christmas" Harry began nonchantly.

"I've been trying to get hold of you"

"I gathered that Mum, I've been really busy at work. People are dropping like flies-"

"Oh stop. That's awful Harry it's Christmas"

"It's life Mum"

"I know, I know all about it"

Great she was in 'that' kind of mood. "Where's the fire mum, what's up?"

"Ive been trying to get hold of you, to let you know, well to tell you that…as a surprise Charlie has invited me to Florida for Christmas and the New Year. I haven't committed to anything yet…I said I'd have to speak to you first…that you weren't married with a wife or children or anything and I couldn't really leave you on your own-"

"Mum. Mum. Mum. Will you stop for a moment please mum. Don't put off your holiday because of me! I'm not that pathetic! I'm not that sad. Its just Christmas for Christ sakes. You know I've never been mad about it since Dad…well and Nikki is on her own this year….I don't really want to leave her and Leo is separated from Janet you remember so I don't know what he's-

"Oh yes that poor poor girl, all alone. Harry, you listen to me you treat her kindly you hear, don't dream of taking advantage of her-"

"Mum! Mum!" Harry hissed into the receiver, bile rising in his throat "Enjoy Florida mum, Ill speak to you in the New Year" and with that he slammed the phone down.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as he tried to prevent it the front door slammed shut violently. Harry cursed as he slid the bolt across and pulled a leaf from his hair. He couldn't remember the last time the wind was this strong. He hung up his jacket, took off his shoes and padded into the living room, following the noise of the TV. He couldn't see Nikki and was about to call her name when a foot peeked out from the end of the couch, her fists rose in the air as she stretched.

"Hello sleeping beauty" he said softly. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up into a half sitting position, pulling her legs up towards her to make room for Harry.

"Its ok…..you look knackered" he said putting a hand gently on her lower legs to stop her moving. Harry lifted Nikki's legs and slid to sit under them allowing them to rest across his knees. The lights were off in the living room, the only light coming from the tv and a small electric heater in the corner of the room. Her hair was messy, she had obviously just pulled it down before falling asleep. Soft curls framed her face. She looked beautiful. Sleepy, beautiful Nikki. Guilt from his bad joke earlier in the locker room still pinched at him and he need this close proximity to her to make himself feel better. To be sure she wasn't cross with him. That he hadn't really hurt her. She was yawning. He had allowed a hand that had lifted her legs to gently grip her ankle. The intimacy of the act wasn't lost on her and as she got her bearings and focused her vision she took in his expression. He looked knackered too, eyelids already half closed over glazed eyes as he stared at but didn't see the tv.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, expecting him to say 10 or 11 o'clock.

"Eh…just after 6"

"Really? God I feel like I've been asleep hours, its only been about 40 minutes"

"Leo let you off early?"

"Yeah….I'm going to do the PM's from the RTA in the morning. I'll go in early, Leo's on call tonight so hopefully I'll get a full night for once".

"What time we meeting him?"

"Shit! I totally forgot Harry" Nikki groaned. The RTA was a bad one. A 39 year old woman and her young child. She was only 4 years older than Nikki. The child was only 3. Nikki had given up hope of ever having a family but this poor woman who died this morning had only just started hers.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Nikki recounted the story to him. He understood immediately. The weight of the unspoken bore down on them heavily. "What about the husband? Was it their only child?".

"Yes, they only got married 4 years ago. He said he had 5 years to ask her out but was too busy 'dicking around'. He got very drunk at her engagement party and told her he loved her after he hijacked the karaoke machine and serenaded her with 'a million love songs' by Take That".

"Crikey" was all Harry managed before adding "feel sorry for the other bloke….her fiance".

The silence between them was laden with tension, she felt the grip on her ankle tighten and her heart began pounding in her chest. She then felt a tingling sensation against her leg. Harry stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Text from Leo, he has the Bombay Palace booked for 8.….will I tell him to cancel?….you feeling up to it?".

Nikki took a deep breath and pulled herself free of Harry and the couch. "Yeah I'll jump in the shower it'll wake me up. We should celebrate being published. Plus its Christmas and we haven't even had a Christmas party yet". She turned to leave and knocked over the wine glass she had left on the floor beside the couch. Luckily she had drained it and she wouldn't have to scrub 2007 shiraz out of the carpet. "Have you been mixing prescription drugs and alcohol Dr. Alexander?"

"Yes Dr. Cunningham and it hasn't bloody worked" she answered "in fact I think its getting worse. I think I need to see a physic".

Harry stood up and was at her side in an instant such was his outrage. "No you don't need one of those bloody quacks….here let me look at you". Harry held her at arms length and took in her appearance before moving so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He again gently swept her hair to one side and rested his hand on her shoulder. His mouth was close to her ear when he moved his other hand to the zip at her neck and asked "Do you mind if I zip this down a bit?". Harry had long fantasised about peeling this particular dress off her but not quite under these circumstances. Nikki could feel her face flushing and could hear the blood thump in her ears. "No course not" she breathed, hoping she kept the quaver out of her voice "you are a pathologist, nothing you haven't seen before Dr. Cunningham"

"I highly doubt that. Most corpses don't have bodies like this" he whispered boldly. Nikki's lips parted as she felt her mouth go dry. "Was that a compliment? Are you being nice to me?".

"Heavens no. I'm just being factual" he growled as he drew the zip down to the middle of her back just below her bra strap. The sight of the simple white lace against creamy skin caused a number of different reactions in him. She was so delicate, the vertebrae of her spine visable in the soft light. She looked like a doll. Like he could brake her. He felt his chest swell as he was unprepared for the wave of protectiveness that washed over him. He wanted to fold her into his arms and…..and ravage her. He coughed to clear his throat and slipped the fabric of the dress down her shoulders.

"lift your head up, keep it straight" he ordered as he examined her. He traced four fingers across her shoulder blades, over her bra strap and she shivered, unable to hide the goose pimples on her flesh.

"I think its your shoulder that's causing the strain in your neck….see this shoulder is slightly out of alignment with the other one". Nikki was unable to respond. She had closed her eyes, her skin on fire. Harry's hands felt incredible. They were definitely doctors hands. Gifted hands. "You probably do need a physic…I wouldn't want to make it worse". He zipped her up again. Nikki didn't move.

"Actually Harry I need to shower….can you unzip me?". They were threading very dangerous waters now but she didn't care. Maybe the wine and medication coupled with the dreadful scene this afternoon were all sparking her to provoke him. She wanted to regain some control here. He responded by taking a fistful of her hair and held it in the air out of the way of the zip. He felt the blood rush to his groin. Harry slowly drew the zipper fully down its track about ten inches than would have been necessary, revealing much more flesh than he was expecting….shit…with a dress like that of course she'd be wearing a thong…

"Thanks Harry. Better get ready. I'll save you some hot water" she said and was already in the shower before he fully regained all of his faculties. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood in the kitchen listening to wind and the hum of the shower as he gulped the remainder of the bottle of shiraz. 'I need to shag someone' he mused, somewhat ashamed of the control he seemed to losing around his friend. He hadn't slept with a woman in 4 months and he was certainly not going to bring someone back to Nikki's and throw her generosity in her face. She had asked him to unzip her though….what was she doing? - his mind wandered back to their moment in the living room. 'She was just asking a favour you twat. She didn't ask you to take it off…you've even unzipped your mum for God's sake…no zipped up…definitely not unzipped. Definitely not. Couldn't she just have unzipped herself? Surely it's not that difficult?, what does she do when I'm not here?". Anger prickled when as soon as this question arose, a mental image of some unknown unsuitable taking her dress off appeared in his mind. He poured more wine. Her head appeared around the kitchen door. She held a large white bath towel around her, strands of hair dripped water down her face. "Showers free" she announced and then was gone. He heard her bedroom door close and moments later the hairdryer whirred. Harry brought his wine into the bathroom and knocked it back. Nikki had written 'clean up after u" and a smiley face on the steam in the mirror. He quickly drew a crude fist with the middle finger pointing upwards. The room smelled like her, like her shower gel, her shampoo, that indefinable Nikkiness. He stripped, littering his clothes all over floor in a way that only a man can, socks and boxers stuck in jeans. He turned on the shower. The thought that she had been in here only moments before sprang into his mind. Naked. Christ. Harry soaped himself up and gave in to the inevitable. 'Its been 4 months. 4 long bloody months" he tried to defend himself to the angelic Harry on his shoulder. On the other side demonic Harry was urging him on cheering 'did you see her ass in that thong?!". Afterwards as he cleaned up, hanging his head like a naughty schoolboy he was overcome with guilt again. 'Why does my best mate have to look like she walked off the pages of a glamour magazine? Why can't it be a bald, fat bloke called Trevor that wants to play xbox all evening". He left the bathroom and ran into Nikki in the hallway. She was dressed in a backless (thank god/damn you God in equal measure) black dress that came to just above her knee. She was pulling a black sparkly cardigan about her shoulders when she accosted Harry.

"Did you drink all my wine?"

He held the towel tightly to his waist and ran a hand over his wet hair, taking in her appearance

"Oh fuck you Trevor" he whispered.

"What did you just call me?" she shouted after him as he pushed past her quickly and slammed his bedroom door.

Leo was nursing a pint of Tiger beer when they finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Sorry mate….the mrs…you know…tarting herself up" Harry said throwing his head towards Nikki in mock distain as he sat down and grabbed the menu.

"I was actually waiting on him Leo. He took ages to get ready. What were you doing in there?" Nikki said taking a seat beside Leo and directly across from Harry. "I don't think you really want to go down that road Nikki" Leo laughed and Harry glared at him impatiently.

"Are we going to order or not?"

"I haven't even opened the menu yet Harry would you just calm down. You're very sensitive today…" Nikki winked at Leo.

"You don't need to see the menu. You are going to have the balti like you always have, just like Leo always has the tikka masala the boring old git".

"Well we definitely need more booze that's for sure" Leo decided before beckoning the waiter over. Several bottles of wine (it was best to stick to the wine Harry and Nikki agreed) later and poor Leo was firmly lost in the uncomfortable third wheel position. He could only have two beers as he was on call and as the evening wore on and Harry and Nikki became more lubricated they seemed to forget he was there. Now they were engaged in an intense almost passionate debate about baking. He didn't think either of them had ever baked a thing in their lives but to an outsider you would think both of them were in contention for that great British bakeoff title thing. Nikki was currently reciting her end of the argument on icing and Harry was staring pointedly at her mouth.

"You look like you're wearing it you know….all over your lips….the pink icing".

"It's juicy tube lip gloss Harry"

"It looks like the pink icing on Paul's buns…."

Leo pushed back his chair "Right well I think that's my que to leave" he said buttoning his coat "See both of you bright and early tomorrow". He emphasised the 'bright and early'.

"Night Leo" Nikki stood (quite unsteadily - Leo had to grab her elbow to stabilise her) and pressed a kiss to his cheek "Hurrah for us. Well done. See you tomorrow".

Harry didn't stand, he was slumped backwards in his seat, his head down scowling at her. "Yeah night " he finally added when Leo pointedly turned to him and said "Goodnight Harry".

"How come he gets way more kisses than I do? In fact I cant remember the last time you kissed me"

"You don't deserve kisses" she pouted, leaning towards him on her elbows, her eyes narrowing

"Leo is a sweetheart"

"He's old enough to be your Dad"

"Well I kiss him like my Dad.." she faltered and continued in a whisper "like he's my Dad. I love Leo Harry, I really do". He stared at her.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" she grinned playfully. He was still scowling. "You're so cross" she laughed and couldn't stop and knocked over an empty glass. It smashed loudly on the floor. Waiters scurried over and other diners stopped and stared for a moment.

"Can we get the bill please" Harry asked straightening up. The waiter moved chairs to collect shards of glass "your friend has already paid the bill Sir".

"You know I think I love him too Niks" Harry said lifting his glass to the departed Leo.

Nikki linked her arm through Harry's as they stepped out into the cold blustery night. They began the five minute walk towards the taxi rank, pulling their coats around them. Nothing like the freezing cold to evaporate some of the fumes. Moments later they heard shouting and they turned to find one of the waiters from the Bombay Palace moving towards them with considerable difficulty. He was quite obese. Harry decided to put him out of his misery and dropped Nikki's arm and jogged towards him

"Your wife…..your wife Sir…she forgot her purse" he said gasping for air as he pressed the black clutch into Harry's hands.

"Oh God. Thank you, thank you so much" Harry said, now doubly embarrassed about their drunken antics in the restaurant. He wondered how loud they had been. He pressed a twenty pound note in his sweaty hands "here take this, consider it a tip top up".

"Thank you, thank you sir" the fat man said nodding his head comically "you are a very lucky man. Your wife…your wife is very beautiful…your children must be angels".

Harry smiled and patted the man's shoulder. He wanted to get away from him now as Nikki was quickly approaching. Thank god for those ridiculous heels. Harry ran towards her, giddy….well drunk...he had enjoyed being Nikki's 'husband' if only for a few moments. He pushed the bag into her hands "you forgot this you silly mare". Nikki gasped and strained her head to look past Harry to see if the waiter was still there but he was gone. "Shit. Oh I better go back and thank him….and give him some money. Did we even leave a tip Harry? I can't remember…do you think Leo did?…he probably did…we better check though".

"Will you shut up I've already given him twenty quid its fine" he said turning her around and walking back towards the taxi rank. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, pushing her slightly ahead of him so she began stumbling. "Harry…..slow down…what are you doing?".

"I'm using you as a windbreaker now come on" he shouted and began pushing her again. She stopped dead in her tracks, pressing her weight against him so he'd stop. He slammed into her back and she turned around "this is why you don't get any kisses, you're an arsehole!"

"I am your husband young lady you will address me with some respect, some decorum. And I shall kiss you if I want!"

"You're my what?-" she began, shouting above the wind. A large drop of rain splashed into her eye as she looked up into his face "Ah my mascara!" she groaned, rubbing her eye as delicately as she could. The moment had passed. The spell broken. A taxi approached and slowed. Harry raised his hand. They got in and Harry gave them Nikki's address. She was asleep on his shoulder within a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on you" he said softly, stroking her cheek with one finger "we're home".She mumbled something incoherently and nuzzled into his neck, her lips brushing his skin. "Come on". No response. "Come on sweetheart" he urged brushing a few strands of wayward hair off her forehead. The driver began whistling impatiently. Still no response. Defeated he gripped her under the arms and hauled her out of the taxi. He carried her up the steps to the front door and hunkeredd down, sitting her in his lap as he tried to fish the keys out of his pocket. Her head lolled back exposing her neck. "I need you to wake up for me darling, just for a minute". Her eyelids fluttered open for a few moments "K". She slapped a palm against his jaw and smiled. He gripped her tightly as she almost slipped off his lap. She hugged him to her and kissed his hair as he continued his efforts to retrieve the keys. "I love Leo" she mumbled."I know you do, you've already said" he said gently and tried to rise into a standing position whilst maintaining a hold on her. Her feet hit the ground and she swayed like a baby deer. She allowed her body fall against his, her forehead pressed against his neck again. He opened the door. "But I really love you" she whispered as he ushered them both in unsteadily, he wasn't exactly the model of sobriety himself but he had a good eight kilos in body weight against her to sponge the alcohol. He leaned her against the wall in the hallway after he turned on the lights. Her eyes were closed again, her head began falling forward, a soft smile on her face. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind racing. The logical (sober) voice of reason was yelling for attention at the recesses of his mind "she means in a brotherly way you tosser! She loves Leo like her long lost Daddy and you're her big brother! Don't even think about doing anything you frustrated perv!". She fell against him again and he scooped her up in his arms unsteadily. "Bed time you light weight" he whispered and gently toed open her bedroom door. He pulled back the duvet and placed her on her side. He took a high heeled foot in his hands and began opening the tiny strap on her ankle. He dropped one shoe to the floor, trying not to think about the feel of her bare legs in his hands. She groaned and rolled over onto her back "Harry.." she breathed. His eyes scanned her face rapidly, he didn't trust his own ears. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She stretched her arms over her head, the dress in disarray. Disposing of the other shoe he then lifted an arm and pulled it out of the sleeve of the short cardigan. He moved to the other side of the bed and leaned over her to liberate the other arm. She was going to ruin that dress. He sat for a moment looking at her. There was no way he could take it off. No way. She definitely would carry out his post mortem then...after she murdered him. He leaned down close to her ear and gently shook her. "Nikki, Nikki, you should change, you're going to ruin that dress sweetheart"."Mmmmmm" she frowned.

"Its really nice. Shame to ruin it" he encouraged "One of my favorites". Without opening her eyes she half sat up and taking the hem of the dress in her hands she slipped it quickly over her head and dropped it to the floor. She then rolled back onto her side, already in a deep sleep. Stop looking. Stop. Looking. Stop looking at her. Stop. Christ. No bra. Of course not. No of course she wouldn't be wearing one in a backless dress. He found himself wondering how often women actually wore proper underwear. How often she wore proper underwear… the image of her naked would be forever burned on his mind. Why are you still on her bed? Get out of here now. Stop looking at her. Just stand up and leave. Ok first task, just manage to stand up...fuck she's so so beautiful. He quietly pulled the duvet over her and crept from the room. He was totally sober now. He lay fully clothed on his own bed staring at the ceiling. I have to move out he decided. Everytime he closed his eyes an image of her breasts flashed before him. Her perfect, beautiful breasts. It had taken every ounce of willpower in his being not to clamp his mouth around a nipple. He almost cried. He would never sleep again he lamented. When Nikki awoke the following morning he was already gone. She blinked rapidly and unstuck her tounge from the roof of her mouth. She then lay back down on her stomach, registering that she was almost naked. Knickers still on. Good sign. She rubbed her eyes. Make up still on. Bad sign. With considerable effort she stood. Her head spun. Her stomach growled. She held her breath and fought the urge to vomit. She slipped her dressing gown on and padded down the hall. Harry's door was open, the room filled with the blinding, nausea inducing light of the morning sun. He had made his bed. Another thought immediatly followed...or he didn't sleep in it. No. No. She replayed the nights events as best she could. No. There was definitely no sex. She released a breath with relief and ambled towards the kitchen, banging her already misaligned shoulder into the door frame. "Shit!". Spatial awareness still severely compromised. She hit the button on the kettle and spotted his note on the back of the electricity bill "Morning! Hope u r well! I feel like a pile of arses. Gone to 4 car RTA on the outer ring road. Hate Leo. Y did i answer phone?. Also drank last of milk and paid bill online. Harry". Nikki made a mug of strong, black coffee and a glass of water. She alternated between both as she contemplated how she was physically going to get through the day. It was almost 8am and she already had two pms waiting. Plus she didn't know how many fatalities were involved in the RTA Harry was at. He may need help. How the hell was he coping? He was in slightly better condition than she was last night she recalled. A memory surfaced from her now caffeine infused brain. Harry putting her in a taxi. Harry putting her in bed. Harry taking her shoes off (awww how sweet). The almost empty coffee mug slipped from her shaky grasp as the memory of she herself throwing her dress across the room presented itself. Here you are you drunk. Remember this. Oh Shit. .


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was scrubbing his hands and arms in the locker room when Nikki arrived. She unceremoniously dumped her bag on the floor. "Harry I'm in agony" she greeted him, her hands flying to her face "Do you have any more difene? Please tell me yes".

"Good morning Harry, yes I'm fine thank you. What a lovely meal we had last night and what engaging conversation. Thank you so much for walking me home, depositing me safely in my bed. Paying the electricity bill".

"You drank all the milk" she whined, ignoring him "I had to drink black coffee. You know I hate my coffee without milk. Give me some difene".

"I love when you're cranky" he said genuinely pleased "It's adorable".

"I'm not cranky I'm severely hung over".

"Mmmm Hmmm"

"Please can I have some difene?…and some aspirin if you have it?".

Harry chuckled and rummaged in his locker. She did look pretty miserable. "No more difene I'm afraid. Here's some paracetamol".

She gratefully took the packet and swallowed two of the pills with a gulp of coffee. "Thank you Harry. And sorry….I was a state last night. I'm really embarrassed". She hung her head, afraid to meet his eyes. Harry stepped closer to her and whispered "you may have been very drunk yes, but you most certainly were not a 'state'", there wasn't a hint of jest or teasing in his voice. Nikki stood rooted to the floor as he moved past her trying desperately to decipher him. The memory was real alright. Harry had seen her naked (well practically) and he seemed rather pleased about it. The game was changing. She wondered just how 'unconscious' her actions were last night. Or did she know exactly what she was doing. "Love that perfume on you" he shouted back at her as he left the room "Eau de rioja is it?". She closed her eyes, slightly annoyed. Harry had the upper hand again.

Thankfully there was only one victim of the RTA Harry had attended and when he was finished (and had tormented Nikki in the locker room) had taken a long lunch to clear his head. He had to get out of the office away from her for a while. Except he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt himself dragged along Oxford St with the heaving masses and tried to find distraction. He was beyond tired. He was silly tired and needed the fresh air. December 23rd. Christmas Eve Eve. Still no conversation about Christmas. They'd have to talk about it this evening he decided. Harry relinquished the idea of moving out. It wouldn't be fair on Nikki to do it at Christmas. He'd go a few days after. Yes that was it. He was only thinking of her. Of her eyes, her hair, her lips, her legs, her stomach, her breasts…..he bumped into a elderly man who was carrying about fifteen shopping bags.

"Sorry mate" he said, grabbing the man's elbow.

"S'alright. You look like a lost lamb. Stuck for something for the Mrs eh?"

Harry stared hard at him. It had never crossed his mind that he should buy Nikki a gift. He had totally forgot. He was so preoccupied with her 'gifts' he never thought of buying her something.

"Yes it's a nightmare isn't it?" Harry laughed "Sorry again, Happy Christmas".

Harry smiled as a plan formulated in his mind. If he was her family now, then they'd be doing Christmas the Cunningham way. Warts and all. The smile grew broader as his eyes landed on a particular display in a shop directly in his line of sight. This was easier than expected. Someone or something up there was showing him the way.

Harry returned to the office thrilled with his purchases and slapped Leo on the back. "What are your plans this year for Christmas Day?". Leo looked up from a tox report he had been perusing and leaned back in his chair "Been invited to Theresa's sisters in Sussex. She's just become a grandmother. Her daughter Mary was Theresa's godchild and she gave birth to a baby girl two weeks ago. The Christening is tomorrow….actually I'll be out of here by lunch time tomorrow if that's ok with you and Nikki. What are you two doing? You're spending the day with your Mum aren't you?"

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets "No Mum is off to Florida with her new squeeze Charlie". Leo raised his eyebrows and stuck his pen in his mouth. Harry continued "I haven't spoken to Nikki about it yet. I get the feeling she's trying to ignore it all this year". Leo nodded sympathetically. He could certainly understand that. "Have you gotten her a gift yet?". Harry felt the flush rise from his neck to his cheeks "Erm. Yeah I have actually".

"Well what did you get her?" Leo probed, intrigued by Harry's obvious discomfort. Harry hesitated. Damn. Damn you Leo. He even found a moment to wonder why he was embarrassed about it in the first place then stopped. Best not go there. Finally he reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out the gift. Leo raised his eyebrows and gave Harry a peculiar look. A warning look maybe? Harry mused. "What? It's ok isn't it? I think she'll like it…"

Leo sat forward in his chair "Oh she'll love it Harry. Just…". Harry shook his head quizzically at Leo and shrugged his shoulders "What?". Leo decided against it. They were both adults. Technically at least.

"What are you two girls whispering about?" Nikki said announcing her arrival. Harry had heard her heels and concealed her gift safely in his pocket just in time.

"Christmas" Leo said standing up and grabbing his coat off the back of his chair "Was just telling Harry I'm off to Sussex to Theresa's sister Jane".

"Oh" Nikki answered sheepishly and Leo decided to leave them both to it.

"See you both later. I'm not going to stay long at this thing this evening. Will just show my face. Don't want to be hung over tomorrow". Leo grabbed his keys and left Harry and Nikki looking at each other in confusion. Nikki said 'Shit' just as Harry exclaimed 'Bollox". The science/engineering/medicine do. It was always Christmas eve eve.

"I think I need to get an MRI or something Harry, I think I might have a brain tumour. Where has this week gone? I totally forgot about this evening".

Harry groaned and flopped in his chair. He hadn't slept a wink last night. The last thing he wanted to do was go out again this evening.

"I'm not going" he announced

"We have to go"

"What is this we business?"

"Harry….it will look bad if you don't go. You'll look unsociable".

"Bollox"

"Don't make me go alone"

"Leo and Charlie will be there. Dumbledore will be there. You won't be alone"

"Don't be a bastard…..I'm too tired for this…..I've nothing to wear".

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. Yes she did have an issue with an inherent lack of clothing.

"What time is it now?" she said more to herself than to him and headed for the locker room.

Harry entered Leo's office, lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. Several minutes later (he didn't know how long) he found Nikki standing over him, shaking his shoulder.

"Harry? Harry? Come on get up"

"What why?"

"We have to go home and get ready"

"I am ready"

She looked him over. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a freshly pressed designer shirt. Bloody men.

"Fine. I'm going home to get ready. See you later"

"Bye" he mumbled as he turned over and buried his face in a cushion. More sleep.

When Harry awoke he was horribly confused as to where he was. What day it was. He sat up and looked around, his eyes finding the clock on Leo's desk. 21.30. He sat up and opened the bottom drawer in Leo's desk.

"Good man" he said and yawned as he pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey. Harry fetched a cup from the kitchen and poured himself a generous drink. He checked his phone which had been on silent. No calls. No texts. He sighed, downed the whiskey and grabbed his coat.

When Harry arrived at the University bar he couldn't find Nikki or Leo. The place which was usually crammed with students who were now all (hopefully) homebound was now wedged with inebriated staff. He made his way through the throngs of lecturers in dodgy jumpers (not Christmas just generally dodgy) to the bar and ordered himself a beer. Within minutes he felt hot breath against his ear and a woman whispered "Happy Christmas Harry Cunningham".

He turned his head and brushed noses with a striking brunette who was exactly the same height as him.

"Happy Christmas Suzanna" he grinned. She was pressing herself against him and continued "aren't you going to buy me a drink? It is the least you can do".

"What are you having?" he asked taking in the low cut shimmering top and matching (very short) skirt.

"You hopefully. But first a Bacardi and coke". She was very drunk. Harry laughed and ordered a Bacardi and coke from the bartender.

"So how are things in electronic engineering?" he said asked, unsure he had gotten her faculty right.

"Mechanical and same as ever" she answered, now pressing her breasts against his arm "You never called me Dr. Cunningham? What, did you not enjoy yourself? Because it certainly seemed like you had no complaints at the time". Harry took a sip of his beer and scanned the crowd. He spotted Leo. Leo was stuck in conversation with Professor Donald Hughes. Quite possibly the most boring man on earth. He scanned Leo's general vicinity and saw her. Shit. Oh God. One would never think she had only four hours sleep the previous night. She was wearing a white, knee length, lace dress, her hair was down and curled softly on her shoulders. She was engrossed in conversation with….with…who the hell is that?. Whoever he was he was taller than Harry. And broader. And blonder. And smileyer. Is smileyer a word? he mused.

"Am I boring you?" Suzanna was glaring at him.

"No not at all, would you like another?" he asked, noticing she had already downed her drink during the few seconds he was looking for Nikki.


	7. Chapter 7

The force of his stare sparked some primeval awareness in her and she turned her head. Their eyes met and she flashed a smile. The Aryan no doubt believed that this was for him. That whatever silly anecdote he was recounting earned him that smile. Harry knew better. She fixed her eyes on him as the Aryan - who was in fact Dr. Stephen James, Mathematician and Physicist - rested a hand lightly on her arm. Nikki nodded her head in agreement to whatever he was saying but never took her eyes off Harry. She then looked to Suzanna then back at Harry. Harry in turn looked to Stephen James and raised his glass to her. She smirked. Well done he was saying, well done for finding yourself a chap, look what I have here myself, a drunk half naked woman. He saw Nikki raise her eyebrows at Suzanna then look pointedly at him. He was unsure how to interpret this particular look. If he didn't know her better he would have believed it meant, 'drunk, half naked woman?, but you wouldn't know what to do with one of those'. He watched Nikki adjust her posture as if trying to look taller. He smiled and caught the slight frown appear between her eyebrows. He fought the urge to march over and smooth it. A broad, over weight woman in a purple jumper complete with Christmas pudding bumped into Harry who in turn bumped into Suzanna. Bacardi and coke and beer saturated her clothing. She abandoned Harry for the bathroom in a fit of swearing. Nikki excused herself from Stephen James and followed her. Suzanna was in her bra ringing alcohol from her top when Nikki entered the bathroom and went into a cubicle. A colleague of Suzanna's stood at the adjacent sink reapplying lipstick.

"You're not going to shag Cunningham again are you?" the friend was asking incredulously "I heard he bats for the other team anyway. That's what I've been hearing". Suzanna stopped scrubbing for a moment. "He is fucking not gay. He's just a bit of a toff".

"Well honey Paula said she shagged him two years ago and he was saying another blokes name in his sleep".

"Bullshit. That's a crock of shit" Suzanna said and began drying her top under the hand dryer.

Her friend began shouting over the noise. "Paula said he said the name Nick just as he…well y'know….definitely a fag. No bloke is that fucking posh anyway".

Nikki held her breath. Her mind was racing. She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. Surely they didn't mean her? Surely not? Harry never saw her that way. She was naked in the same bed as him only last night and…..and….nothing….She was asexual to Harry she believed. Suzanna's top was dry when she returned to Harry. Nikki hadn't come out of the bathroom he noticed.

"Were you talking to my friend in there?" Harry asked, not bothering to hide the accusation in his voice.

"Who? Sarah? Yeah….look…I know about you and Paula…and I know about the rumours….and don't worry….I know its all a load of bollox. I know know you Cunningham, there is no way a man who knows a woman's body like that is a puffter".

"What?" Harry stopped looking for Nikki and turned to face her "What the bloody hell are you on about? Whose Sarah? Whose Paula? Have you seen Nikki?".

"Nick?, no I haven't seen Nick. Fucking hell it is true isn't it?"

Harry shook his head and moved past her, he battled his way through bodies to get to the ladies toilets. He met Leo coming out of the adjacent Men's room. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eh wrong room Harry"

"No I was look-…..never mind".

"Having a good time?"

"No"

"Me neither. Where's Nikki?"

"Here she is" Nikki said behind Leo and hugged him. Harry stared at her. She released Leo.

"Another beer Harry?, Nikki want another G&T?" he asked, already moving towards the bar.

"Where's your friend gone?" Nikki asked Harry shyly now they were left alone.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Harry said earnestly in response and folded her in his arms. Nikki blushed. "Has your drink been spiked?" she asked against his ear.

"Very possibly" he said, pressing his unshaven jaw to her soft cheek. He didn't move . She smelled lovely. She wore the perfume he had bought her for her birthday. He resisted the urge to bury his face in her neck.

"I'm knackered" he said "I want to go home. It's your turn to carry me and put me to bed".

She smiled up at him. "Unless you want to stay some more and listen to the Nazi sympathiser".

Nikki didn't reply, she saw Leo approach over her shoulder and released herself from Harry's grip. She took the drink from Leo. She really didn't want it. She was already tipsy. Leo regarded them both jovially. "You're pissed aren't you mate?" Harry asked eyeballing his boss.

"Oh Leo, I thought you didn't want to be hung over for tomorrow" Nikki admonished.

"You are in no position to lecture me Miss" Leo retaliated "the state you were in last night".

Nikki looked to Harry for support. "Come on she wasn't that bad Leo".

"And you were no better. How you both didn't end up in a ditch…" Leo countered.

"Ok ok, go get off your face and embarrass Pathology we don't care. In fact I'm going to get us all some shots" Harry announced and made for the bar. He could hear Nikki wailing "Harry please no" behind him. Two shots of Baileys and Brandy later Nikki found herself at the bar buying her round. Stephen James reappeared at her side.

"Let me get those" he said "add another shot to that order mate" he shouted at the bartender.

"You left before I could get your number" he said grinning down at Nikki.

"Oh" Nikki said suddenly uncomfortable. She looked around for Harry and found he was glaring at the poor Maths lecturer. She felt cornered. He looked down at her expectantly. Eventually she began rummaging in her purse and pulled out a business card. She handed it to him and he downed his shot.

Nikki picked up the other three glasses and began to move towards her two colleagues. "Thanks again for the drinks" she said as she walked away.

"And who was that?" Leo ribbed when she handed him his shot. He was well and truly pissed now.

"Just a Maths and Physics guy"

Both Harry and Leo snorted.

"What?" Nikki asked angrily, looking to each of them.

Harry held up his hands in mock surrender "Nothing! Nothing! Never said a word".

"Maths and Physics" Leo laughed slurring his words.

"He's nice" Nikki said, looking back at Stephen James. Harry was smirking. Leo was…falling asleep against the wall.

"He's nicer than you" she spat at Harry

He took a step towards her "I never claimed to be nice Nicola". He was feeling bold. He was feeling…well drunk. He took another step into her personal space and growled in her ear.

"I was nice last night. Very nice in fact. So nice I helped you home. I helped you into bed. I helped you out of your shoes…..don't say I'm not nice".

"Maybe I don't care if you're nice. Maybe I'm sick of nice" she squared up to him. She rose the shot glass to her mouth and he grabbed her roughly by the wrist. He took her drink with his free hand and downed it.

"That was mine you git" she slurred.

"Come and get it" he challenged as Leo pushed between the two them suddenly "need the loo" he mumbled.

"You owe me a drink" she resumed her position when Leo disappeared. Harry took out his wallet and opened it to her, he was swaying on his feet. "I'm skint baby" he said looking shocked then held up his finger, he leaned close to her mouth "I know where we can get free booze". Before she could reply he grabbed her hand, she grasped her coat off the bar stool just as he pulled her roughly into the crowd.

They ran into the cold, across the almost deserted campus and found themselves in Leo's office. Nikki laughed and fell onto the couch. Harry retrieved the whiskey bottle. He sat beside her and took a swig before handing it to her.

"Classy" she muttered "You're a classy guy".

"And you are a classy woman" he answered. She thumped him.

"I was being nice. You are classy. You are so fucking classy. You're perfect. You're fucking gorgeous".

Nikki sat staring at him smiling. She didn't quite know whether to believe him or not. Whether to laugh or not.

"Do you think of me when you're fucking other women?" she asked, the thought formed and bounced off her lips before she could catch it.

"Every single time" he said breathlessly and slid a hand through her hair to the back of her skull. They heard a loud crash. Then swearing. Leo having been unceremoniously abandoned had his own ideas about free booze and had come to collect his whiskey. Harry sprang off the couch as Leo burst in.

"I knew it. You pair of bloody thieves" he shouted. His shirt was sticking out of his trousers, his tie missing. One shoe lace undone. Harry passed him the bottle. "Happy Christmas mate".


	8. Chapter 8

Leo plonked himself down beside Nikki who in turn sat up straighter and crossed her legs causing the hem of the dress to ride slightly higher up her thigh. Harry silently cursed Leo as he sat down beside him, the three of them now wedged on the couch, Leo in the middle. Harry leaned back and stole a glance at Nikki as Leo handed her the bottle. Her eyes met his and she looked away suddenly shy and put the bottle to her lips. She leaned back and then passed it behind Leo's head to Harry. His fingers grazed hers as he took it, aching for any sort of physical contact with her the touch caused a shiver at the base of his spine which travelled throughout his entire body. It was taking all his self control not to crawl over Leo to get to her. Harry took a large swig out of the bottle just as Leo slapped a palm on each of their knees. The tension which had been making the air thick with frustration dissipated somewhat as Harry and Nikki both jumped with shock then laughed. Leo was smiling stupidly."You two are like my naughty children, do you know that? I feel like I have to give you a cuff round the ear every now and then but I love you dearly".He took the bottle from Harry again, as if to say 'thats enough now sonny hand it back to Papa'. He took a swig but clearly had no intention of handing it to Nikki. She draped her arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Harry's eyes widened incredulously and his mouth fell open. He threw his hands up in mock frustration. Nikki giggled."Whats wrong with you?" Leo asked Harry before taking another mouthful."He's zealous" Nikki laughed drunkenly as her head fell back against the nodded "Yes Harry has always been very zealous. Very much so...very passionate. I know you think I am always trying to rein you in Harry but I really admire your zealousness. It makes me very proud you are so committed to our craft"."I wouldn't call slicing and dicing human remains a craft" Harry said closing his eyes. When no one answered him he opened one eye and saw his two colleagues sleeping like babies, Nikki's head on Leo's shoulder, Leo's head leaned back on the sofa, his mouth hanging open. Harry pushed himself up unsteadily. He stuck two hands under Leo's armpits and laid him on his side on the sofa, his legs still on the ground. He hovered over Nikki whose chin now lolled on her chest. He put his hands under her arms and pulled her easily towards him, resting her over his shoulder. She woke andgroggily slid down his body, her breasts pressed pleasantly against his chest. Harry's body betrayed him and delighted she steadied herself by holding onto his belt buckle. He took both her hands in his and led her to an armchair. He deposited her there while he hoisted Leo's legs onto the sofa. Leo was now snoring loudly and Nikki giggled."Sshhhh!" Harry said terrified he'd wake up."Oh Harry he's passed out he's not sleeping, he won't hear a thing".

He made a step towards her. "We're going home, come on"She giggled again "I like going home with you""Me too" he said and pulled her up from the armchair. Harry put her coat around her shoulders and helped her into the sleeves like she was a child."If your not dressing me you're undressing me" she whispered "I can't decide which I prefer more"."I know which one I prefer" he said resting his hands on her hips. She smiled up at him as he placed his hand gently on her cheek and captured her lips with his. Her mouth opened under his and the kiss which began slow and tender very quickly became frenzied until Leo snorted and rolled over. They both shoved their fists in their mouths to muffle their laughter."Lets go" Harry said wrapping an arm around her and steered her towards thedoor. They both cursed when they reached the main doors and saw the downpour. They stood staring for several moments, unsure of what to do."Lets just make a run for it" Harry decided and pulled her out the door much to her protest and complaints about her shoes. It was only a two minute walk to the main road where they managed to flag down a cab but they were both soaked to the skin by the time they sat into the back seat. Nikki's bottom lip quivered with cold. At least there would be no danger of her falling asleep this time. The DJ announced a BarryWhite song and 'It may be winter outside" began filling the silence between them. They were almost afraid to look at each other, anxiety surrounding the impending monumental shift in their relationship weighed blissfully on their shoulders. Their hearts pounded. Harry was holding her close, keeping her warm, his nose buried in her hair, his eyes closed. He rested a hand on her knee and began tracing slow circles on her skin with his thumb. Nikki barely breathed. His touch was driving her out of her mind. She turned her head and let her lips rest against his throat. She felt his pulse quicken against her soft lips and she counted the beats as the music played, tryingto stay the pace of her arousal which was building to an almost unbearable tempo as Harry's hand inched slightly farther up her leg. She cast her eyes downward and saw evidence of his own torture straining against his jeans. Nikki turned into him slowly and drew her hand to his stomach, within seconds she had slipped her hand into his jeans then boxers. She began to slowly stroke him, marvelling at his size. She imagined him filling her, stretching her and willed his hand to travel further up her thigh. She shifted slightly and he seized the moment to gain better access, he traced the edges of her knickers with his fingers before he moved them aside. Nikki bit her lip stifling a moan as Harry gently pushed a finger inside her. He held his breath to stifle a groan when he felt how ready she was for him. The pad of his thumb swiped over her clit and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Harry…" she breathed urgently and he thought he was going to come there and then.

The cabbie sneezed, reminding them both of their surroundings, pulling them ever so slightly out of their passionate stupor. Harry withdrew his hand and moved his mouth to her ear "Not like this. We…. You deserve better than that...I'm in love with you Nikki. You are constantly in my thoughts...but this...us….terrifies me".


	9. Chapter 9

The car rolled slowly to a halt as Nikki's teeth grazed his ear, her breath hot and rapid against his skin. Alcohol and hormones surged through her veins and she barely registered Harry's declaration but certainly did the sudden absence of his hand.  
"Twenty quid please" the cabbie suddenly announced. His voice cutting through the atmosphere thick with lust. Harry turned to her  
"Sorry Niks, forgot I've no money left".  
The cabbie snickered. Not only was this plonker probably going to nail this bird to the wall but he was going to make her pay for the taxi. Some guys have all the luck.  
Nikki paid the driver and stepped into a gust of wind which whipped her hair around her face. It was bitterly cold. She heard the car door close as she turned and walked towards the house. Harry was still sat in the back of the cab. He rolled the window down.  
"I'm sorry I can't stay here tonight...I don't trust myself". And with that the cab rolled away.  
Nikki stood on the roadside in shock blinking back tears.  
Harry directed the cabbie to an ATM around the corner where he withdrew some cash. A half hour later he lay on his back staring at the ceiling in a Premier Inn. He rolled on his side and drifted off, her scent still on his fingers permeated his unconscious and in his dreams they were standing in the middle of a frozen lake. She was just out of reach speaking to him but he couldnt hear her when loud cracks began booming in his ears. He was never one to believe in fate, soul mates or grand designs of the universe but her scent...her scent spoke to an ancient primeval part of his brain that advised him he already knew it. That he could be blindfolded in a crowd with thousands of people and he would be led back to her. His need for her transcended the sexual. In his dreams he ached for his mate, the mother of his children.  
Three words, heavy with various degrees of significance waited for him when he awoke. A text message sent one hour after he left her.  
"Please come home"

So he did. He found himself walking to her front door at almost 8am. But he noticed her car was gone. He pulled out his phone. Better check on Leo.

"Good Morning! You haven't ended up in a ditch have you?" he said to his esteemed leader when he finally answered.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing" Leo started "What happened last night with you and Nikki? Did you have an argument?. She's really upset Harry"  
"What has she told you?"  
"Nothing, she's at a scene at the moment. Look whatever it is sort it. It's Christmas, this year has been hard enough on her".  
"I will. Look it's nothing to worry about. I just think she got the wrong end of the stick about something".  
"Right well kindly point said stick the other way around please. I'll see you shortly". Leo hung up.

Harry opened the blinds in the living room. The jacket she was wearing last night was thrown across the sofa, high heels abandoned in the middle of the foor. Harry recalled her face, eyes full with swimming tears. He picked up a shoe from the floor and turned it over in his hands for several moments then stripped, jumping in the shower, his mind in overdrive. He had two hours before he was due in. Two hours to plan making this right. Out of character for the meticulous Dr. Alexander she had left her shampoo and shower gel on the floor of the shower, caps off. Steam still faintly covered the mirror. She wasn't long gone. He let the hot water pound his head for a good fifteen minutes. He congratulated himself on his self restraint last night. He had awoken this morning with the most painful erection since he was a teenager. His body screaming for her. Christ she had been so wet...the way she whispered his name when he touched her like that. Harry began stroking himself urgently, recalling the feel of her fingers when they wrapped around him. He needed this. He needed some relief before he saw her again and they finally had 'that conversation'. In his minds eye he was inside her, her face, her breasts flashed before his eyes. She was throwing her head back moaning his name when he finally came. He allowed the pulsations subside and inhaled deeply. Harry quickly dressed and left the house. One hour 30 minutes. Ok.

Every muscle in Nikki's body ached and her head pounded as she entered the cutting room. She began the first of three post mortems. One suicide. One suspected drug overdose. One cyclist who lost an argument with a bin truck. Nikki welcomed the workload. Welcomed the distraction. As soon as any thought of him entered her mind she almost became overwhelmed by her emotions. Heartbreak. Confusion. Humiliation. Anger...no rage. But ultimately she felt rejected. She had been on the verge of practically begging him to fuck her and he had left. He left. She knew he would be hiding out somewhere, full of panic, trying desperately to concoct excuses. Damn you Harry. Any hint of anything real and you run. You coward. She sniffed and made the Y incision.

Harry returned to her house with twenty minutes to spare before he had to leave for work. Twenty minutes...how much could he do in twenty minutes?. With five minutes to go Leo called to dispatch him to a scene, a stabbing at a house party. Damn he really wanted to see her...he decided to call her but no answer. Text.  
'Came home this morning but u had already left. Have 2 go 2 scene, hopefully won't b long. We really have to talk, I meant what I said last night, I love you. Didn't want our 1st tim drunken fumble"  
Harry sat on the sofa staring at the phone for several moments as if expecting an instant reply. She was probably in the cutting room he decided. He gave only a moments hesitation before he tapped out an additional message and hit send.  
'You'll never understand how difficult it was 2 leave u last night. But I want u 2 remember every moment, every moment when I fuck u, when I taste u. Call me when u can, I need 2 hear ur voice Nikki. Please.'


	10. Chapter 10

He crept into the gallery, leaving the lights off and stood in the shadows watching her close up the third body. He loved watching her work. The expression of complete concentration on her face. The subtle changes when she found something unusual. Something interesting. Today all those expressions were still there but she looked pale, tired...sad. Her eyes were red rimmed, the faint black circles showing through defying her best efforts with makeup. Her blonde hair was pulled off her face in a messy bun and if possible she looked smaller. Her posture weighted with defeat. Guilt prickled at him and an image of her when they first met flashed into his mind. She had been so vibrant, with an enthusiasm which was almost childlike. She was young. He pressed his lips together and studied her. She had bounded into their lives a pretty, fun girl. She had definitely transformed over the years. The enthusiasm had been curbed somewhat into simple methodical curiousity. She was slightly more cynical now, but then age does that anyway. The nature of their profession made it almost unavoidable. But really what pulled at him was that this pretty girl had progressed into an astoundingly beautiful woman. The death of her father had been mutely pressing them towards the threshold of a relationship. He had been silently resisting. She hadn't been pushing. Hadn't pushed at all, in fact if he was to admit it they had both pulled away slightly. Her biological clock ticked loudly in his head. This wasn't fair he concluded. There was a stalemate and he dug his heels in from being dragged to a predestined point, an unspoken simple understanding; 'You're always really mine, you always have been and always will be''. At times he felt angry with her, unreasonably so and would assert his autonomy by having angry anonymous sex with tall over-confident brunettes, her diametric opposition. They were an antedote to her sweetness, to the care and concern she showed him. He would never have to worry about hurting them. About destroying them. They could never push him enough that he might strike them. She snapped the latex gloves off and deposited them in the biological hazard bin. She threw her head back to free her hair from its bun and saw him. They simply stared at each other for several long moments. Harry eventually moved and made his way down towards her. He entered the room but maintained a distance of several feet. He didn't deem it prudent to get any closer.

"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"Did you get my messages?"  
"No, I've literally been up to my neck in bodies all day"  
He sighed "I wish you'd seen them. Been trying to call you too"  
She nodded once. Harry could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She eventually walked past him, out of the cutting room and made her way towards the locker room. He stood rooted to the spot, he wanted to follow her but was paralysed. Nikki opened her locker to retrieve a towel. Her phone was sitting on top of it. She picked it up and opened the inbox to the messages. She became suddenly aware that he was behind her.

"You sent me a very naughty text message" she said without a trace of humour in her voice.  
"I did"  
"You did" she turned to face him. "Why did you leave me last night?"  
"I told you, I didn't want us to begin like that"  
"It doesn't have to be candles and rose petals Harry, sometimes it just is what it is". Her voice developed an irritated edge and she started to think they shouldn't be having this conversation when she was so tired and hungover.  
"Well I'm sorry Nikki he began "I'm sorry if I thought you deserved something more than a quick finger fuck in the back of a black cab! Maybe I should have just bent you over Leo's desk?!".  
Weighted silence.  
She slammed the locker door shut and stormed off to the shower area. Hot tears began steaming down her face as she striped her scrubs off. He was in front of her in an instant, his expression furious.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, pulling the towel to her chest.  
"Don't bother, I've seen it all anyway" he said roughly pulling the towel out of her grasp.  
"Harry!-"  
She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, he forced her mouth open and his tongue slid against hers. He pulled away and opened his belt buckle.  
"Harry-"  
"What? This is what you want isn't it?"  
She turned away from him and sat on the bench, pulling the towel around her shoulders. She buried her face in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. His finger tips touched the tops of her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm sorry...you...I just have no idea how to deal with this...it's overwhelming...I mean...it's us"'.  
He bent down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest as he smoothed her hair. They heard footsteps and Leo humming 'Driving home for Christmas'. Nikki sat back and wiped her face on the towel. Harry began quickly buckling his belt buckle as Leo entered the locker room. Harry then rounded the corner to meet him.  
"Hi Leo" he said as nonchantly as he could muster, sure he was looking like a naughty schoolboy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Thought you'd be on the road by now".  
"Hello Harry' he said looking slightly confused as to why he was coming out of the shower area fully dressed with completely dry hair. He then heard water running. Harry swallowed.

"So you not off to Sussex then?" His voice sounding like a squeak.

"Eh I am now shortly. I got delayed a bit this morning...where's Nikki? Is that her in the shower?".

Of course it was, who else would it be? It was Christmas Eve and they had let the hung over techs off early but all Harry managed was "Erm...I think so" his hand flying to the back of his neck.  
Leo had sat in on enough police interviews to read this sign and his eyes narrowed as he regarded Harry suspiciously.

"What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Look we were having a slight disagreement?"  
"In the shower?"  
"No course not...look we are sorting it out dont worry".  
Leo put his hands on his hips. "Are you sleeping together?"  
"I really don't think that's any of your business Leo"  
"So you are? If you weren't you would have just denied it".  
"We're not...we haven't...Leo look I really think you should keep your nose out of it"  
"I'm your boss. You are obligated to tell me if the two of you are in an intimate relationship"'.  
"I told her I loved her alright! Happy?!"  
Leo looked aghast. Then worried. Then slightly more relaxed. "Right".  
Harry blew out a breath in frustration and ignored his bosses stare. He wasn't divulging anymore than that. Leo stood looking at him expectantly. Harry ignored him and began changing into his scrubs.  
"I've a post mortem to do" he said impatiently and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo was sat at his desk, overcoat on, signing off on some reports as Nikki entered the office. She was so exhausted she felt nauseous. Leo stood and picked up his briefcase.  
"You alright?" He asked softly when nikki didn't look up from her desk. She was actually sat at her own desk for change Leo noted, Harry was definitely in the bad books.  
"Mmmmhmmm" she said flashing him her best smile which didn't quite reach her eyes "just tired, too much partying...no more till New Years I think. You off now?"  
"Yeah I'm already about three hours late" Leo said, concern etched on his face "thank god for the Internet, managed to print off a few vouchers as gifts. Saved my life".  
"Handy" Nikki murmured trying to muster some enthusiasm. "How you feeling after last night? You'll be ok to drive?" She asked now genuinely concerned.  
Leo snorted. She never would let him forget the drink driving incident.  
"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about...look I'm not going to pry Nikki but...-"  
"I'm fine honestly it's just tiredness I swear"  
"You haven't had it easy this year...with your dad...and now living with Harry...it's probably not without its complications" he probed gently.  
Nikki felt her chest and throat tighten uncomfortably. She tried to respond but no words could formulate in her voice box. Tears began to steam silently down her face and she couldn't bear to lift her head and look at Leo. He was more of a father to her than her own dad had ever been. He placed his briefcase on the floor and bent down close to her, pulling her head against his chest.  
She sobbed freely like a child, like a dam had burst. He rocked her gently, his heart breaking for her. She didn't deserve this.  
"It'll be alright I promise " he murmured into her hair "If its not I'll kill him myself".  
This drew a giggle from Nikki. Leo knew more than he had let on. How could she think otherwise. The dogs on the street probably knew.  
"It's so hard. We've been trying not to ruin our friendship but I think it's too late for that"  
"Not so. Look I've known you both almost ten years. I've observed the two of you for almost a decade. One way or the other you'll always be in each others lives. It can't be any other way".  
Nikki sniffed and wiped his coat "Oh I've covered you in snot and makeup".  
"I've been covered in worse things" he joked "remember that farm accident in August..."  
"The slurry..." Nikki laughed, her eyes crinkling.  
Leo dug in his pocket for a tissue and pressed it into her hand. He kissed her on the top of her head and nudged her chin with his index finger.  
"Happy Christmas. You are going to be fine. You both are. I was meant to get out to the shops this morning to get you something but well you know I sort of slept in so as a gift I'm putting Harry on call tomorrow instead"  
"What?!, Merry bloody Christmas Leo! What about me?". Harry stood in the doorway in fresh clothes, hair wet.  
"Oh I think you'll get what you really want this year sunshine. Being on call won't kill you".  
"It might" he said seriously "As you both know it actually is possible to die of sleep deprivation".  
Leo picked up his briefcase and slapped Harry on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary Harry thought.  
"Merry Christmas you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do" he called as he left the room "especially in my office!" He added, shouting down the hallway,  
Harry and Nikki stared at each other for a moment and laughed. Really laughed.  
"Cheeky git" Harry said smiling at her "Want to do it on his desk?...too soon?...right...sorry"  
Nikki fired a stapler at him which missed him by an inch.  
"I probably deserve that"  
"You do deserve that"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Ditto"  
"You know that doesn't count"  
"I'm sorry too, I know you did the right thing really. It's just-"  
"I know. I know...I went about it the wrong way but Jesus Nikki... there's no way I would have been able to control myself if I came home with you. I mean you have seen you right?"  
A comfortable silence settled over them and they simply smiled at each other before Harry suddenly sprang off the edge of his desk.  
"You know what we can do now that Dalton's gone?"  
Nikki raised an eyebrow at him.  
Harry pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a tin of biscuits.  
"We can eat the Kimberley's!"  
Nikki giggled as Harry went about trying to get the lid off. He was having severe difficulty with the Sellotape.  
"Gods sake...why is everything so much harder when you're knackered?!"  
She slid out of her seat and hopped up onto his desk. "Here.." She began and slid the pointed nail of her thumb along the tape. He watched her smiling and chuckled.  
"I've always loved your hands...really I've never been turned on by a woman's hands before but yours are lovely"  
"You don't have any other weird fetishes I should know about before I bring you home with me?"  
He entwined his fingers with hers "I just have a bit of a thing for petite, blonde pathologists"  
"You kept that one quiet. I thought only tall brunette, electrical engineers did it for you"  
"Mechanical"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Can we go now please?" He asked before shoving a whole chocolate Kimberley in his mouth.  
"I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. Can you dislocate your jaw or something?"  
"I have a very rude reply to that Dr. Alexander but-"  
"No best not" she interrupted and slipped her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her and brushed his fingers against her cheeks before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.  
"And for the record...I love you too' she said somewhat shyly.  
He kissed her again, somewhat less chastely and after several minutes they both pulled away breathlessly.  
"Y'know I think my body is actually saying to me seriously? Seriously Harry you want to get all hot and bothered when you've only survived on 4 hours sleep the past 3 days"  
Nikki's hands found her face "Mine too, I was so shattered I cried on Leo with all the stress'  
"Great. No wonder he put me on call tomorrow. You've always been his pet lamb"  
"And he thinks you're the big bad wolf'  
"Absolutely...I'm not going to even attempt a sexy growl though".  
Nikki laughed and pulled her jacket off the coatrack.  
"Get your coat Cunningham you've pulled" she said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Nikki sunk into the passenger seat of Harry's car and closed her eyes. After several moments she felt a pleasant, warm sensation travelling from her legs, buttocks and up her back. She let out an appreciative sigh of contentment.

"I love your car" she murmered  
"I love her too. Enjoying the heated seats?"  
"Mmmm, I think I'll just sleep here for the night"  
"I'm starving"  
"Mmm, you're always starving"  
"Shit Niks have we anything for tomorrow? All the shops will be closed you know"  
Her eyelids fluttered open "Shit, I never even thought...Oh Harry what are we going to do?"  
"Well I know these two smashing chaps that have been looking after me for years. We'll drop in on the way home and they'll sort us out"  
Nikki groaned and wiped her eyes "Oh Harry, the thought of Marks and Spencer on Christmas Eve. It'll be an absolute nightmare. We'll be lucky if there's anything left".  
They pulled in the underground carpark of the shopping centre and Harry killed the engine. Nikki sat with her head tilted back, eyes closed. He placed a hand on her knee.  
"I'll go in if you like, you stay here and guard Gloria"  
"You did not name your car Gloria?. That is disturbing on so many levels"  
He squeezed her knee "She'll always come first Nikki. It's best you know that now"  
She giggled "But there's so many things I'm better at..."  
Harry's eyes twinkled and he caressed the steering wheel and whispered "Oh you have serious competition now Gloria"  
He winked at Nikki before he left the car "No harm keeping the old girl on her toes"  
"I hope you're talking about the car..." Nikki shouted after him as he closed the door.  
She knew she should have probably gone in with him, that he would forget half the essential things they needed and would return with countless unessentials. She recalled one morning the previous week she had dispatched him out to the corner shop for bread, milk, butter and eggs and he returned with bread, milk, eggs, chocolate pop tarts and a packet of chewing gum.  
Harry returned a good forty minutes later much to Nikki's consternation. He deposited four shopping bags in the boot and sat into the car in a fit of swearing.  
"I think I've just lost ten years off my life" he began "It was fucking mayhem. This elderly woman actually ram raided me out of the way with her trolley to get ahead of me in the que. Then this...this degenerate old cow tells the checkout girl she's forgotten a few things and goes back to finish off her shopping! I was queing for thirty minutes! Thirty minutes!"  
"Poor baby" Nikki replied calmly and placed a palm on his cheek. He nuzzled into her hand and kissed her fingers.  
"Bloody Christmas" he muttered and started the engine.  
"Did you get everything?" Nikki asked when he had calmed down somewhat.  
He threw her a sideways glance "And what was it exactly you told me to get?"  
"Well you know, all the essentials"  
"Which would be?"  
"Ok, ok, I'll conduct a thorough examination of your purchases when we get home"  
They continued the journey in amiable silence, enjoying the Christmas tunes which boomed out of Harry's expensive Bose sound system which to Nikki's horror had apparently cost an extra five grand to have fitted. "It may be winter outside" began just as they pulled up outside Nikki's house.  
"I really like this one" Harry said smiling cheekily at her "I think it's my favourite Christmas song. So many happy memories..."  
"Oh really" she said playfully as he leaned over and kissed her. His tongue slid against hers as he probed her mouth softly, drinking the taste of her down deep. A warm sensation began in the pit of his stomach which quickly travelled to his groin. Harry moved his mouth to her neck and began placing soft kisses on a particularly sensitive spot near her ear.  
"You smell lovely" he said appreciatively "I could eat you"  
"Chanel" she whispered "You bought it for me"  
Harry's lips returned to hers as he placed his hand on her neck, his fingertips threading through her hair. Harry pulled away to release the button on his seatbelt and Nikki did the same.  
"Come on" he said suddenly, reaching for the door handle "I've got a little surprise for you"  
"Hmmm should I be worried?" she answered, following him up the steps to her front door.  
Nikki turned the key in the lock and they both stepped inside. She immediatly began laughing when they got into the hallway.  
"When did you do all this?!" she asked as she made her way down the hallway and into the living room. Harry had ran the gaudiest tinsel all along the walls of the hallway. Nikki stepped into the living room to find a sorry looking tree adorned with more tinsel and chocolate Santas.  
"Not great I know but beggars can't be choosers on Christmas Eve...thought we couldn't do Christmas without all the trimmings"  
Nikki's eyes fell on a large Christmas stocking which Harry had sellotaped to the mantlepiece.  
"Don't even think about going near that until the morning" he warned.  
"You never cease to amaze me" she said shaking her head as she slipped out of her coat.  
Harry retrieved the shopping from the car and set about unpacking it in the kitchen. He popped a ready made shepards pie into the oven and filled the kettle with water.  
"You want some tea Niks?"  
No response.  
Harry padded into the living room to find her in a deep sleep on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and turned the electric heater on which made a pleasant glow in the room. Harry knelt beside her for a moment and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.  
An hour later he was in a pair of oven gloves retrieving the dinner and she still hadnt woken. Harry ate his meal in silence and when finished joined her on the couch. He lifted her legs and placed them across his own. She didn't stir. He turned on the tv and immediately lowered the volume. Her lips parted slightly. She was dead to the world. Harry heard the opening headlines of the news then passed out himself. It was ten minutes past midnight when he awoke, the room unbearably hot. Harry gently lifted Nikki's legs and rose from the sofa. He turned off the heater and moved to scoop Nikki into his arms. She grumbled something unintelligible and tried to sit up. He released her back onto the couch.  
"Hey you, you fell asleep. I ate your dinner"  
"I did?...you did?...Oh...what time is it?"  
"It's a little after 12, Happy Christmas" he said leaning towards her mouth.  
"Happy Christmas Harry" she responded and closed the gap between them. They kissed lazily for several minutes before Nikki pulled away and said "Since its technically Christmas morning-"  
"No. No Nicola Alexander. No way. The rule is no presents until after breakfast on Christmas morning".  
"Whose rules?" She whined  
"The Cunningham rules"  
"It's not the Alexander rules and this is my house" she countered playfully.  
He eye balled her for several long moments before relenting "fine, now where's my Santa hat?". Harry began looking around the living room, finally he scampered over to the armchair by the Christmas tree and retrieved a Santa hat.  
"My dad always wore one of these when handing out the presents. One of the few times he wasn't in the depths of depression".  
Nikki sat up straighter "We can leave it till the morning Harry if you'd really prefer. I don't mind".  
He removed the Christmas stocking from the mantelpiece and crawled over to her.  
"No it's ok but the Cunningham tradition is that you open your stocking gifts first...you know before the proper gift"  
"How many things have you bought?" She asked getting slightly worried now "I've only gotten you two things"  
"Don't worry the stocking gifts are just a stupid family tradition, no need to panic"'.  
"Well I am panicking" she giggled before she fished a small, soft parcel out of the stocking. She ripped the paper off and Harry shook his head "I spent ages wrapping everything".  
She narrowed her eyes when she saw a packet of multiple pairs of black socks.  
"How did you know Harry? How did you know?"  
"Look I said its a family tradition, I didn't say its a good family tradition. Everyone always gets socks and a few other bits. Here open another one".

Nikki dug in the stocking and pulled out another soft packet wrapped in blue wrapping paper adorned with snowmen. She pulled the paper apart and held up a multi pack of black, lace knickers. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Everyone gets underwear too!" He said innocently.

"Should I ask how you knew my size?" Nikki questioned.

"I know all your measurements sweetheart" he replied cheekily "I'm a scientist who specialises in bodies. When I met you I made it my business to discover the dimensions of the perfect one".

"You cheesmonger" she laughed and pushed him away. He held up the stocking in front of her  
"Come on now, a few more to go"

Nikki took it from him and pulled out the bigger gift in the stocking. She gave it a shake  
"Not soft that's a good start" she said under her breath. Harry grinned and watched her eagerly  
"This ones always been one of my favourites to get".  
Nikki ripped the paper off and held up a Cadburys selection box.  
"Hurray" she cheered "haven't gotten one of these in over twenty years".  
"Well you'll have to share that one because I won't see my mum till mid January so I won't get mine till then"  
"You mean she'll have one waiting for you?"  
"Yup. Along with my annual supply of boxers and socks".  
Nikki shook her head and pulled out the smallest packet. She unwrapped it and raised another eyebrow at Harry.  
"I find loads of those things around the house, in the locker room, the office, even in my car and yet you're always complaining you can't find any when you're putting your hair up"  
"Thank you Harry, I will treasure them" she said clutching a pack of blonde hairpins to her chest.  
"Last one" she said and pulled out a heavy, bottle shaped present.  
"I saw in the bathroom you had almost run out of this...plus you always smell really yummy after your bubble baths so...".  
Nikki grinned and hugged him "I love you, you big adorable man boy".  
Harry's demeanour changed somewhat and he rose from his knees and left the room. He returned a few short moments later with a long thin silver box in his hands. It looked professionally wrapped. It looked expensive. He sat on the couch beside her and drew her against him.  
"I really hope you like this one Nikki" he said softly and presented her with the box. She smiled somewhat nervously and tentatively tugged on the bow which unravelled easily. She removed the paper delicately and opened the box.  
"Harry...it's beautiful" she whispered and ran her fingers over the charms on the pandora braclet.  
"Do you like the butterfly ones?" He asked "I was looking for a skull one or even a scalpel but-"  
She cut him off with a kiss that sent a shiver to his toes and back up his spine. The kisses were urgent, demanding and full of promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok folks this is the final chapter. A huge thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed this story and gave me the encouragement to keep it going. To dinabar, Mari27990, KiwiSwfan, NAHCfan, Ela Plume en-sucre, delectabledaisy, Cali, IM, Decidedlyaverge and Tempe4Booth. Big thanks to the guest reviewers too. All you guys are amazing!

When Harry finally removed his mouth from hers and began nibbling on her earlobe Nikki placed her hands on his shoulders and murmured  
"So do you want your presents now?"  
He brushed his nose with hers  
"No no not till after breakfast...in about ten hours"  
"I really marvel at your self restraint' she whispered looping her arms around his neck.  
He picked up the discarded silver bow off the floor and began tying it around her wrist.  
"There is one thing I'd really like to unwrap" he whispered into her neck. Harry's teeth grazed her sensitive skin and she pressed her hand to the back of his head, threading her slender fingers through his hair. He began peppering kisses down her neck to her chest and ran his tongue along the top of her blouse. Harry sat back and looked her in the eye as he slowly began undoing the tiny buttons on her blouse. Nikki's heart thundered in her chest as he slipped it back of her shoulders. She shivered when his long fingers traced patterns on her collarbones before pushing the lace straps of her bra off her shoulders and down her arms.  
Harry's lips returned to her neck as he gently nipped and sucked his way down to the top of her breasts. His hands travelled down her bare back and pinched her bra strap open with a thumb and forefinger. He pulled it away from her gently and threw it behind him.  
"Christ Nikki, you are so so beautiful' he whispered as he palmed her breasts, swiping his thumbs over her hardened nipples. His mouth found hers again and he was astounded by the emotions which stirred within him simply from kissing her. Harry Cunningham had never known that kissing could be so pleasurable or that it could send goose pimples rippling up his spine.  
Nikki felt her skin burn with every touch, her nipples tingling under his fingers. She drove her tongue hungrily into his mouth, dragging her fingernails against his unshaven jaw. She began kissing her way up his jawline to his ear "I really...really...need you...to fuck me...Harry...please".  
In an instant she was in his arms being carried towards her bedroom. He placed her gently on her feet, his hands planted firmly on her hips he gently turned her around so she stood with her back to him. Harry began taking her hair down whilst simultaneously dragging his teeth tortuously across the skin where her neck met her shoulder, his erection straining painfully against his jeans.  
He unzipped her skirt and pushed it off her legs to the floor. She stepped out of it and ground against him before reaching behind her to touch him outside his jeans. Desperately craving her touch on his skin he quickly undid his belt buckle, unzipped and disposed of his trousers. Nikki turned and lifted the hem of his jumper and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room. She placed her hands on his chest and he drew her into his arms relishing the feel of her naked flesh against his. He gently pushed her backwards onto the bed and immediately took a hardened nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it before sucking mercilessly. A hand found her other breast and he gently pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Nikki moaned in appreciation and slipped her hand down his chest into his boxers. She stroked him slowly from his balls and up his shaft, over and over again. Harry believed he was truly going out of his mind so much so that he probably couldn't remember his own name. In response his hand abandoned her breast and her drew his fingertips down her stomach to her thighs. He began caressing her thigh before dipping his hand into her knickers. Long fingers found soft wet flesh and Harry groaned as he probed the tip of his middle finger inside her. She was so so wet for him, he slipped his finger deeper inside her and slowly stroked her. She squirmed beneath him and he sat back to drag her knickers down off her thighs.  
"I've wanted to do this for years, I have to taste you"  
Nikki found herself unable to respond and within seconds Harry's head was between her legs. He probed her entrance with his tongue as she tangled her fingers in his hair urging him on.  
Harry ran his tongue over her clit and as he heard her breathing rapidly increase he pulled away.  
"I have to be inside you when you come" he said positioning the head of his dick at her entrance. He gently pushed inside her, stretching her, filling her completely. She cried his name as he entered her such was the intensity of the sensation, she wanted to repeat it over and over, the feeling of him entering her for the first time.  
Nikki's hands slid down his shoulders and back, squeezing and testing the muscles beneath her fingertips. He adopted a steady pace and brushed some wayward strands of hair off her forehead.  
"I love you" he whispered fiercely, pressing his forehead to hers.  
"I love you too" she whimpered lifting her hips to meet every thrust. The pressure built exquisitely and Harry felt her tighten around him. Neither of them were going to last very long.  
"I'm really close Harry" she moaned into his ear, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades.  
He removrd his head from the crook of her neck and sat back and upped his pace. His thumb circled her clit and the sight of her throwing her head back in ecstasy, exposing her neck and whimpering his name was enough to send him over the edge completely. Nikki was seconds behind him and she ordered him not to dare stop as his thrusts became more erratic, she clenched around him, waves of pleasure rippling through her over and over. Harry collapsed on top of her, returning his head to her neck he kissed her damp skin which tingled with over sensitivity. His fingertips danced down her arms, she tickled and began giggling.  
"Fucking hell Nikki" Harry managed eventually.  
"Definitely best present so far" she whispered moving herself on top of him. He drew an arm around her as she settled on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.  
"I don't think I've ever seen your hair this untidy...I like it"  
She smiled up at him her eyelids heavy. He nudged her playfully "hey now, isn't it me whose meant to roll over now and go slseep".  
"You've worn me out" she whispered resting her head back down on his chest.  
Harry stroked her hair, enjoying the feeling of smoothing the blonde tendrils between his fingers. Her breathing became shallow and even and he held her to him as he quickly followed her into a deep sleep.  
Nikki awoke just before midday and found Harry missing from the bed. She donned her dressing gown and padded into the kitchen where she found him making toast.  
"Morning" she smiled at him and stood just out of reach, suddenly unsure of herself.  
Harry jumped "Why haven't MI5 tried to recruit you instead. You're like a ninja" he laughed and made his way towards her.  
He slipped his arms around her waist and stood smiling at her "morning you...can I have a kiss?"  
"You never have to ask you know" she murmured and stepped on her tip toes to meet his lips.  
His grip tightened on her as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. After several moments she pulled away.  
"Can I be greeted like that every morning?"  
"You most certainly can" he answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Harry sprang away from her suddenly "ooh I wonder has he been?" and bounded into the living room.  
Nikki followed him giggling.  
Harry stood looking forlorn in the middle of the room. He turned and stuck his lower lip out at Nikki.  
"Don't worry baby, he probably has left your presents at your flat...do you want to see what I've got you?"  
Harry removed her bra from a branch of the Christmas tree and threw it at her.  
"Oh yes please" he said excitedly.  
He put the Santa hat on his head as she went to her bedroom to retrieve the presents. She handed him an envelope and a box wrapped in red paper. Nikki's phone began buzzing as Harry ripped the paper off a bottle of designer aftershave. He opened the bottle and sniffed then noddd in approval as she answered the phone.  
"Morning Leo! Happy Christmas!" she said as Harry opened the envelope, he ran to her and lifted her without warning with one hand when he saw that she had bought him a voucher for an hour in a flight simulator.  
"Leo wants to know if Santa came" Nikki said when he placed her back on the floor.  
Harry adjusted the Santa hat and winked at her  
"Tell him oh yes, oh yes he did".

The End


End file.
